The Wrong Lingerie
by chloebealehuh
Summary: Beca and Chloe ordered lingerie but their orders got mixed up so they go to the store to swap. Sorry for the awful summary. I may make this a multi-chapter, I'm not sure.


Beca never bought this kind of thing. She wasn't too interested in the concept. To her it was too showy and too sexual and she wasn't either of those things. The DJ preferred to stay in the background unless it came to one of her passions, such as music which she'd put her heart and soul into. She rarely even bought underwear and only had about five pairs of bra's, all of which were very PG 13.

So when a hot red matching bra and underwear set arrived on her doorstep with the label "Balconette Bra" she was confused to say the least. She had ordered a simple black bra because hers was worn out and it was her favourite. Beca didn't even know what "balconette' meant let alone bought it.

As the DJ carefully lifted the lacy, red bra out of it's plastic packaging and examined it she felt a small vibration on the mixing table she was sitting by. Beca immediately stuffed the alluring lingerie back into the package it came from and roughly removed her headphones to see a slightly disturbed looking Kimmy Jin standing by the open door to their shared dorm room staring at her with a questioning look. Beca could feel the heat in her cheeks and looked slightly to the floor, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey..." the DJ spoke up hesitantly.

"Hey" Kimmy Jin answered, slightly amused. "Didn't take you for the kinky kind, Beca" she commented as she placed her school bag on her bed and began rummaging through it.

Beca looked up abruptly and opened her mouth to say something, though she didn't know what to say. "This-this isn't mine! I never ordered this" she gestured to the disheveled bag thrown under the desk. "There must be a mistake" the DJ concluded.

The usually grumpy looking roommate sat on her bed flicking through a notebook with a smirk on her face. "You don't have to justify anything to me. What you do in your spare time is none of my business, as long as it's not here."

The DJ raised her arms slightly and almost tried to defend herself but stopped when she realised that whatever she said wouldn't be believed. Beca rose from her seat, stuffed the lingerie in her backpack and made her way for the underwear store she'd ordered it from.

On her way she thought of all the possible ways the store could have messed this order up. The bra she had ordered was completely different to what she had received. Her order was simple, average in size and not really sexy at all. What she had been delivered was detailed with the most intricate lacing, coloured the loudest red, padded slightly and was sexier than anything she ever owned. Approaching the shop, Beca felt a sudden wave of anxiety. This was going to be a very awkward situation. The whole reason she had bought the thing online was so that she didn't have to suffer going into the damn lingerie shop and risk being seen. She had no idea why she didn't want to be seen there. She was a girl, it's not that shocking to see a girl in a lingerie shop but it still made her feel uncomfortable. The DJ also dreaded the conversation with the employee where she'd have to explain the whole awkward situation, even though she knew that the workers there must come across weirder situations there.

Beca hesitantly entered the slightly crowded shop with her head held slightly down. She assumed the small crowd of shoppers was due to valentines day coming up, not that she was taking part in any of that. The DJ headed directly for the front desk and pulled out the package from her backpack, placing it in front of a slightly intimidating looking shop clerk.

"We don't do returns. Once you buy it, you own it" the bored looking women behind the counter stated, expecting Beca's request as she flicked through a celebrity magazine.

"I've actually never-er worn these" the DJ fiddled with her fingers. "I ordered something from here about three days ago, I think, and this got sent to me but this isn't what I orde-"

"Oh! I got you" the clerk interrupted as she waved her hand trying to grab the attention of someone behind Beca. "Hey, ma'am! I found your stuff" the woman called to someone else. The DJ turned to see who she was talking to and locked eyes with Chloe Beale. The same Chloe Beale who had walked in on Beca in the shower. The same Chloe Beale that had come so close to kissing Beca but just didn't. The same Chloe Beale that had Beca's heart rate go just that bit faster whenever she was around. For the second time that day Beca felt her cheeks heat up with a deep blush as she turned around quickly to face the clerk again.

"I think you got the redheads order and she got yours so just swap and we'll be done here" the woman brushed off as she turned to tend to another customer.

"Hey!" The DJ slammed her eyes shut, so wishing for the world to swallow her up and make all of this go away before she felt a hand on her shoulder willing her to turn. Beca opened her eyes and put on the most convincing smile she could muster, though she was screaming inside and turned around again to face those blue eyes once more. "Beca, right?" The DJ nodded a little too enthusiastically as a package was presented in front of her. "I think this belongs to you" the perky redhead said. Beca took it and quickly shoved it into her backpack.

"Thanks" she laughed awkwardly. She was about to leave but Chloe still stood there, staring at the DJ with those clear blue eyes Beca didn't think she would ever get used to. Beca shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Can I help you...?" She didn't mean for it to come out so rude but the redhead made her nervous as hell and this situation was already uncomfortable enough.

"Well, I think you have something that belongs to me" the older girl said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and added a light laugh at the end which had Beca's breath hitch.

"Oh-my God, of course." The DJ twirled around embarrassingly quickly, grabbed the package she had left on the desk and turned back to Chloe again with the lingerie in hand. "Here." The situation was over. She could leave. Beca gave a curt nod with an awkward smile and tried to make her way past Chloe to leave this shop and get to her music and try her best to forget this whole situation when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her bare arm.

"Wait" Chloe laughed. Beca looked down to her arm being held by Chloe and back up to Chloe's eyes again which were just as blue as ever and again made Beca's breath hitch. "What do you think?" The redhead questioned. The DJ gave a confused expression and Chloe let her arm go. "The lingerie? I it nice? I mean, I'm assuming you saw it so what do you think?"

The relaxation Chloe seemed to feel in this situation threw Beca off. How could she ask that so calmly? Beca never talked about her underwear with other people. This redhead perplexed her more and more every time they crossed paths. This was only the third time they had spoken one-on-one and Chloe was asking for an opinion on her lingerie. Beca let out an awkward cough to clear her throat, realising she was taking too long to answer and Chloe was staring at her with a tilted head expectantly. "They're nice. Matching. That's nice. Tom's a lucky guy."

Chloe let out another laugh and Beca once again felt her breath hitch. She silently wished the older girl would stop doing that. "These" Chloe gestured to the lingerie "are not for Tom." Beca raised an eyebrow wondering who they could possibly be for if not the boy who had been accompanying Chloe in the shower only a week ago. "They're for me! I don't buy anything to please other people. What's wrong with wanting to feel hot even if most people can't see it?" Chloe winked with a smirk.

"I don't think people need to see you in that to see you're hot thou-" Beca stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. Why the hell did she say that? For the third time that day, Beca felt the heat rise in her cheeks as a blush appeared and for the second time that day she wanted the earth to swallow her up.

There was silence for a few moments before Chloe broke it. "You think I'm hot?" she questioned with a hopeful smile as she tried to catch Beca's eyes which were looking anywhere but at Chloe.

The DJ awkward coughed again as she kept flicking her gaze to the older girl and at the floor again. "Well...I mean...Yeah. You are really pretty. You don't need lingerie to prove that I don't think." There was silence again as Beca stared at the ground. She slowly trailed her eyes up from Chloe's leather boots, to her tight jeans, past her navy V-neck top and back up to her sky blue eyes. Chloe had the biggest smile on her face as she looked at Beca.

"I think you're the cutest person I haver ever met. You put on this badass facade and then look at you here! Put the great Beca Mitchell in a simple lingerie shop and she is stunned into awkwardness, not to mention her awkward, yet adorable compliments" Chloe gushed. "I think you're pretty great too Mitchell. Aubrey may not think much of your alt look but I'm into it" the DJ's brow rose. "It's different and makes you look even more cute. It's like a punk-rock munchkin" the redhead laughed.

"I am not adorable" the DJ playfully defended, with a newfound confidence.

"Oh you're not?" the older girl questioned unconvinced as she sniggered.

"Hell no! I am badass" the smaller girl said with mock seriousness. "And I swear to God Beale if you call me munchkin ever again, I'll end you."

At this the redhead perked up from her laughter. "We're going to be seeing more of each other then?" she asked with the same hopefulness from earlier.

The younger girl suddenly felt self conscious. "Well, yeah...I'm in the Bella's now" she answered hesitantly. The older girl nodded slowly, looking slightly disappointed. "Is that okay? I thought you wanted me in, I mean you did burst into my showe-"

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong" the redhead interrupted with a wave of her arms. "Of course I want you in the Bella's, you have a beautiful voice and we could really use it." Beca was now on blush number four. "I just thought..." Chloe trailed off, now looking like the awkward one. "Don't worry about it- forget it, it was silly" she brushed it off as she began to wave her goodbye's.

"Woah, whoah" Beca was now the one holding Chloe back from leaving. "Say what you were going to say, I don't bite." The two were dangerously close now, staring into each others eyes before Beca let Chloe's arm go and the redhead looked at her released arm with a look that almost looked disappointed, as if she missed the contact. The older girl let out an embarrassed laugh as she looked to the ceiling.

"I just thought...It's silly so don't laugh and say no by all means if you want. I just thought that maybe you would...like to...I don't know" Chloe looked like she was trying to find the words as she held a deep breath and released it as she said "...goonadatewithme." The older girl's eyes were wide, her cheeks were as red as her hair, her lips were held tight and her fingers were fiddling aimlessly with the hem of her shirt.

"Would like to what?" Beca asked. The older girl had said it way to quick.

"Jesus Beca, you're going to make me ask again?" Chloe said irritated. "Beca freaking Mitchell, will you, as in you the girl in front of me" the redhead gestured to Beca "go on a date with me, as in the girl in front of you?" And Chloe was back to the nervous stance she was holding a few moments ago.

"Yes" the DJ answered without hesitation with a blank expression.

"Yes?" the redhead asked, confused. " I'm glad, but you don't look too excited" she nervously laughed.

"I am!" Beca reassured. "I don't know, I just can't really believe this is happening" it was her turn to laugh nervously.

Chloe's smile was back, reaching her eyes as she pulled Beca into a bone-crushing hug that lasted for what seemed like forever, though Beca wasn't complaining. As they embraced, Beca took in Chloe's scent. It matched her personality so perfectly. She smelt floral but with a hint of strawberries. Her red locks softly brushed against the DJ's cheek and she closed her eyes, savouring the sensation. How on earth did she get so lucky? The redhead reluctantly pulled back because they were still in a lingerie shop and people were staring, but she had hold of both of Beca's hands in her own as she held Beca's gaze with that irresistible smile plastered on her face. "Iv'e got a good feeling about this, Bec's."

The DJ blushed yet again at the nickname and smiled in return. "Me too" she half whispered.

They stood there for a few more moments, staring at each other with big smiles on their faces before Chloe felt a buzz in her back pocket. "Oh" she was pulled out of the moment as she released one of the younger girls hands to check her phone. "It's Aubrey. She needs me to go over old routines in time for the first rehearsal" the redhead said sadly. "Give me your phone quick." The brunette handed Chloe her phone and waited a few seconds before it was being passed back to her. "There. You have my number now. Text me and we can plan okay?" The shorter girl nodded eagerly.

Chloe looked up to Beca and then back at the floor before looking to back at the younger girl again. Suddenly she was kissing Beca. It was short and sweet but it was all the DJ needed. Chloe gave a wide smile, seeing that the kiss was welcome before waving Beca goodbye. "Text me as soon as you can, Becs" she called as she left the store.

The DJ stood there for a few moments, lightly gliding her finger over her slightly swollen lips with a smile before snapping herself out of it. She looked at her phone and checked her contacts to find a new one recently added. The contact was titled "_Chloe ;) xx"_

All of a sudden Beca was thankful for ever getting sent the wrong lingerie.


End file.
